Moments: Settling
by Su Freund
Summary: Sam tells Jacob she has everything she wants, but he has other ideas. Episode Tag for Threads, Jacob PoV. Jack and Sam ship
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moments Series: Settling

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag

Content Warnings: Use of mild language

Pairings: Jack and Sam

Season: 8

Spoilers: Threads

Rating: PG

Summary: Sam tells Jacob she has everything she wants, but he has other ideas (Jacob's thoughts).

Sequel/Series Info: Drabble series of POVs based on a moment from an episode

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: Thanks to Trish for the "encouragement and direction", which inspired me to write this ficlet – she wanted a Jacob PoV for this episode, and here it is. Called a drabble ficlet because each individual paragraph is 100 words long. This series is not necessarily written or appearing in episode order so does not follow a particular sequence - except my whim in writing them.

**Moments: Settling **

Holy Hannah, don't kid a kidder, Sam! Don't try to fool your old man that this is everything you want because I know better. I'm pretty sure that, under that façade, you aren't as happy as you deserve to be. I'm gonna die and I want to know that my little girl is going to be taken care of; happy. I don't think that Pete guy is gonna cut it. He's okay, I guess, and he seems to make you happy – ish - but that doesn't mean that he's everything you want, and certainly he's less than you really need.

That damned pretender had the nerve to call me dad. Dad? I'm not his dad; don't wanna be. Jack O'Neill can call me dad and we can joke about it because he's my kind of guy. I don't even know Pete. Dad? What are you thinking, Sam? Probably too much, as usual. You're suffering from genius fatigue, or something. That's gotta be it because you can't be serious about going through with this. If you do, I'll support you and welcome him to the family. Then maybe he can call me dad. Heck, I won't live to see it anyway.

I've watched you and Jack O'Neill over the years and you're professional, keeping it all boxed in tight. Friends, but not intimate. CO and subordinate in a very close knit team. The best. One of the finest groups of people I've had the honor and privilege to work with. You've stuck to the regs and I admire and respect that, but I don't want to see you make this mistake just because you're honorable people. I brought you up that way, and I'm proud of you Sam, but it's time you put yourself first. Jack's a good man. The best.

I always figured you'd end up with him. He has his faults, don't we all, but he loves you, sweetheart. It's so plain to see and you must be the only one who doesn't. He's way better than simply a good man. How the hell can you marry that Pete guy when you could have a man like Jack O'Neill? Pete's okay, will probably make someone a good husband, but not you Sam. You need more. He isn't enough. Maybe I'm being too much the father - no one's good enough for my little girl – and I could be wrong.

No way, I'm not wrong! Do I think that Jack's good enough for you? Hell, probably not. Okay, so I am playing pernickety dad, but I like and respect Jack a lot. Besides, you love him and that's what really counts. Just admit it and he's yours, Sam. I wish you'd let yourself feel it; let it out and act on it. Both of you should. It's important and it has to be now, before you go marrying Pete and making the biggest mistake of your life. Pete doesn't even look like he's old enough to shave, for Christ's sake!

Okay, so I'm prone to a little exaggeration, but he seems so callow. He's no Jack O'Neill, that's for sure; nowhere near good enough for my daughter. Jack's not perfect, far from it, but he's one helluva man. I bet he'd give you a heck of a ride. You'd be good for each other. Just an old, dying man's opinion, but pretty valid. You've changed so much Sam. You've become so much more well-rounded, more human, a better soldier, a better woman. He's had a lot to do with that. He's already been good for you, and you for him.

We've had our differences, but he's not how he appears on the surface. It can take a while to warm to him, and some people probably never do. For those who make the effort, he's worth it, Sam; he's worth a lot. Reminds me a little of another guy – me! Fathers and husbands; you know what they say about women being attracted to guys like their dads. You could do worse, you could probably do better, but your mum and I had a few good years and I think she was happy, despite everything. If only she was here now…

No point thinking about that. Strange how the mind wanders around when you face your own mortality. I've been here before and got a few extra years because of you, Sam. We got so much closer and for that I am truly grateful. I hated that we were so distant, and Mark too. I had my chance to make it good with him, and that means I can rest in peace. I don't want to leave you Sam, but I must, so I want to go knowing you'll be okay. I guess you will, whatever you decide. I hope so.

A few good extra years - yeah! I could never have dreamed or imagined it. What a life you lead. And I thought you were stuck inside some mountain doing a dull scientific job. All that while you were out there saving our asses. Then I got the chance to do the same. I can die a happy man; satisfied that I did my best, and proud of the heritage I leave behind. That's more than a lot of folks can say. Your mom would have been proud too. She loved you so much. Me too. It's hard to go.

Will I be joining your mom when I die? Not sure I believe in that, but my eyes have been opened to new possibilities over the last few years. What an experience! There's been sorrow and joy, pain and comfort. Selmak has been… interesting company and I miss that. Life – can't say I haven't lived it, and neither can you. Who'd have thought that my little girl would do so much. I always knew you had it in you to be great, Sam, and I was right. You're an extraordinary woman, and deserve an extraordinary life, and an extraordinary love.

Pete isn't the one who can give you that. Yeah, so I wasn't impressed – go figure! You know it deep down, too. If you stay with him, you're just settling and I don't want to see that happen. Don't miss the chance to have something vital and special in your life, Sam. There's more to life than ambition and career; your mom showed me that big time. She gave my life meaning and balance. I don't know if Jack can do that, but I think he has more chance than your Pete. Love is important Sam, more than you realise.

Don't deny it to yourself. Go for it. Stop trying to be in control and go with your gut. The gut normally speaks loud and clear, take it from someone who knows. Don't be afraid to take the pain along with the good stuff. I'm guessing Jack O'Neill wouldn't be easy to live with, but suspect he'd be worth it. I bet you're not easy to live with either. I figure that you might find it a whole lot easier together than apart. I hope you take the chance to find out. Taking chances is what life is all about.

It was damned hard for us when your mom died. I loved and missed her; blamed myself even more than either of you did. I didn't do you or Mark justice in raising you. You needed a mom, but you both turned out pretty good despite my best efforts at sabotage! I wonder what life would have been like if she'd been around? Won't dwell on that. I know she would have wanted the best for her beautiful daughter. She might have taught you that better than I did. She wouldn't want you to merely settle. Don't settle, Sam; live!

The End


	2. Moments: Settling Coda

Title: Moments Series: Settling…Coda

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag

Content Warnings: Use of mild language

Pairings: Jack and Sam

Season: 8

Spoilers: Threads

Rating: PG

Summary: Jack and Sam watch Jacob from the observation room unaware that he is watching them (Jacob's thoughts)

Sequel/Series Info: Sequel / companion to Settling, which should be read first. Drabble series of POVs based on a moment from an episode

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: Called a drabble ficlet because each individual paragraph is 100 words long. This series is not necessarily written or appearing in episode order so does not follow a particular sequence - except my whim in writing them.

**Moments: Settling…Coda **

I'm glad he's there with you, sweetheart, because I'm you leaving soon. It's time. You look pretty good together sitting up there, his arm around you, holding you close, you holding his hand. I wish you could see yourself. You know he'll always be there for you, don't you Sam? I so want that for you. Looks like maybe I can leave this life a contented man, after all. Looks like I'm gonna get what I wanted, even if I won't live to see it. Selmak would be pleased; won't live to see it either. We go together. It's fitting.

Way to go, Jack! Don't let her go now; hold on to her tight and take care of her for me. I know you will if she'll let you. Sam, you have to let him. Let him into your life, into your heart. He's there already, I know, buried way deep, so much a part of you that I'm not sure you even realise it. He does though; I can sense that. I wish I could have heard what you said to each other up there. Even my old dying eyes can see that it meant something big; a change.

That's got to be good, right? Change. It keeps us on our toes, bringing us sorrow and pain, but also happiness and love. I hope you won't mourn for me too much, Sammie. You'd kill me if I called you that out loud. Ever since your mom died you thought you had to be the adult: the strong, stoic soldier, and tried to grow up too soon. It didn't work, but you sure have grown up now. Looks like you might move up another level sometime soon. That makes me happy, although I wish I could stick around for longer.

I can't though, Sammie. I'm gonna have to go. I don't like to break up the party but if you don't get your butt down here soon I won't get to say goodbye. I need to tell you I love you. I need to tell you lots of things. I wish I had more time. It's too late now, you're on your own from here on in. But you won't really be alone anymore, Sam, or lonely. He'll be right there by your side; I'm sure of it. So don't mourn for me. Get on with your life. Live it!

Jack will be like the cat who got the cream. He'll cherish you and make you feel good about yourself. He deserves some happiness, just as much as you do. He's sacrificed so much; too much. He almost sacrificed you and that price was way too high, for both of you. I wish I wasn't leaving you Sam, I so want to stay, but at least I know I'm leaving you in very capable hands. I couldn't wish for better. You look pretty good together. It looks like you aren't just settling after all. I'm glad. Now come say goodbye.

The End


End file.
